


soft

by dustandstatic



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Romance, pre full release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandstatic/pseuds/dustandstatic
Summary: No, their fountain visits are anything but necessary, yet Zagreus enjoys these stolen moments more than anything. That, and he'd never pass up on a chance to touch Thanatos' hair.It's almost softer than the water itself.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 819





	soft

It's quiet, save for the occasional drip of stray water drops. Zagreus takes a deep breath. The air is warm with soft, lily-scented steam. A faint hint of incense tickles at his nose.

He sits in one of the fountain chamber's shallow pools, head tilted back, eyes lidded. Thanatos sits behind him, bare legs hanging over the pool's edge. His soapy fingers rub gently against Zagreus' scalp.

Peace such as this is rare these days. Zagreus tries to make sure he'll remember it, the feeling of marble on his palms, the way the candlelight dances across the water's surface like falling stars.

This beauty wouldn't even begin to compare to the splendors of Olympus, or so he's been told. Not that it matters.

Zagreus glances over at his laurel wreath, carefully placed next to his and Thanatos' discarded clothes. The proof of his divinity sits smoldering against the misty tiles, waiting to be worn again. Zagreus sighs, and slowly leans himself back into the gentle pressure of Thanatos' fingertips. 

He does want to leave this place, truly, but sometimes Zagreus catches himself wishing moments like these could last forever.

"Close your eyes," Thanatos then says, his low, gentle voice briefly filling up the quiet.

Zagreus does as he's told, allowing Thanatos to tilt his head back just a bit more. Carefully, Thanatos rinses Zagreus' hair, stroking through to make sure he's not missing any soap. Zagreus listens to the water as Thanatos scoops it up and pours it over. Some of it runs into his ears and for a moment, Zagreus thinks he hears the ocean: or rather, what he'd expect the ocean to sound like. Maybe next time, he'll finally get to find out. Maybe next time, Styx will finally let him go.

"You're done," Thanatos says. Zagreus sits up a little to catch the towel Thanatos drops onto his head. 

"Thanks, Than," says Zagreus, watching as Thanatos sinks past him into the water. "Your turn?" 

"No need," answers Thanatos, apparently planning to do it himself, but his steely gaze goes soft when it meets Zagreus' pleading eyes. "...Fine." 

Zagreus beams, and quickly finishes with his towel. Leaving it around his neck, he pulls himself up onto the pool's edge, taking Thanatos' previous spot. With an excited grin he taps his knees, motioning for Thanatos to come closer, so he can reach. Thanatos moves quietly, gliding through the water until he's resting back against Zagreus' legs, head tipped back ever so slightly into his lap. He keeps his eyes open, staring up at the clouded ceiling of Tartarus's fountain chamber.

With a careful, steady hand, Zagreus combs through Thanatos' wet hair, smoothing nonexistent tangles, gathering stray strands together as he goes. 

He stares as Thanatos' fine silver hair slides through his fingers. Zagreus doesn't think he'll ever stop being amazed at just how _soft_ it actually is, flower petals and polished slate.

"Zagreus…" Thanatos warns, knowing Zagreus' tendency to simply sit and play with his hair for hours, when given the chance.

"Getting to it," Zagreus assures him.

They don't need to wash their hair, not out of necessity, at least. Zagreus' copious dips in Styx, though involuntary, deny his hair the chance to get dirty to begin with. It miraculously stays in shape without much maintenance, too. Sometimes, during times much like this one, Thanatos mumbles in a tone caught between annoyance and adoration that even Zagreus' split ends refuse to die. 

(And Zagreus would say that's fine, because Thanatos is all the death he needs - only to promptly get splashed in the face.)

No, their fountain visits are anything but necessary, yet Zagreus enjoys these stolen moments more than anything. That, and he'd never pass up on a chance to touch Thanatos' hair.

It's almost softer than the water itself. Zagreus stays careful as he rubs soapy little circles from Thanatos' temples to the base of his spine, and back. Thanatos slowly relaxes, like a flower blooming in reverse, gradually folding further into Zagreus' touch. It's magical to see, and Zagreus can't fight the dreamy sound that escapes him.

"You really miss my long hair, don't you," Thanatos says in response.

"Well, it did look stunning," admits Zagreus, smiling into his words.

Thanatos makes a noise between a scoff and a _tsk_. 

Zagreus chuckles. "I like it short, too," he assures him.

"I don't care," Thanatos lies.

"Mhmm." 

Humming, Zagreus leans over to press a kiss to the rise of Thanatos' shoulder. His skin is freckled with drops of water, and Zagreus can't resist chasing them up along the column of Thanatos' throat.

And he'd deny it later, but Thanatos tilts his head just enough to allow Zagreus easier access, sighing a hot little breath into the steamy air around them. Encouraged, Zagreus drinks it in, stealing the next few drops with his tongue until the sharp taste of soap reminds him what it was they came here to do.

He sputters at the unwelcome sensation and Thanatos laughs, but his breathlessness betrays it wasn't just Zagreus who got distracted. 

"Going to rinse that out now," announces Zagreus, as if the soap in Thanatos' hair just became his mortal enemy. Thanatos decides to spare him the fight.

"I'll take care of it."

It's not often Zagreus gets to see Thanatos with his eyes closed. Unlike his twin, it's nigh impossible to catch him dozing off. Sometimes Zagreus vows to keep his eyes open the next time they kiss, just so he can see, but the second they'd lock lips he'll forget. (He forgets just about everything whenever Thanatos kisses him.)

Now, however, he's being treated to quite the sight. Whether Thanatos is aware of it or not, the way he's arching back to dip his hair underwater is downright breathtaking and Zagreus can't decide where to look - Thanatos' hair haloing his closed eyes, his strong arms reaching up so he can brush through it, the water gliding down his marble-cut chest...

But then Thanatos stands in front of him, closer than before, and the show is over. Difficult to be sad about it, though, when Zagreus can now admire the crystalline droplets stubbornly clinging to Thanatos' silver lashes and the subtle, knowing smile that decorates his lips. Zagreus has to remind himself to breathe.

" _Wow_ ," he murmurs, "you're beautiful."

Thanatos simply looks at him for a moment. Then he plucks the towel from Zagreus' neck, draping it around his own. "You shouldn't say such things out here."

"Why not?" Zagreus decides to take over, sliding his hands over Thanatos' shoulders and into the towel, so he can dry the ends of his hair for him. Small drops from his bangs rain onto his arms, raising goosebumps along warm, dewy skin. "I mean, everyone can see it."

"That's...not what I meant," Thanatos sighs. 

Zagreus lets the towel rest back around Thanatos' neck, instead grabbing hold of its ends. Tugging, he draws him closer until their noses touch. He sees Thanatos' gaze drop to his lips, sees the pretty lines between his eyebrows deepen with consideration and _Gods_ , Zagreus loves this man.

"We're alone, Than," he promises. He gives the towel another tug, pulling Thanatos' mouth against his own. The fountain's pool ripples around them as Thanatos circles his arms around Zagreus' naked waist. 

It's quiet, save for the occasional drip of stray water drops. 

(And soft, slowly deepening kisses.)

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a short messy little comfort fic i wrote for myself because even if everything else falls apart, these two will always be in love


End file.
